A Winter's Tale
by Irugawa Tsubame
Summary: (KxHx?) A winter tale of a love triangle flaming in the coldness of the season and only two hearts must continue burning. (boyxboy content) I suck at summaries like my sister. ((o.O))
1. Winter Lovin'

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ @~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@A WINTER'S TALE~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
AUTHOR: Irugawa Tsubame  
  
NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Cute story I guess. I got this big inspiration from Gareth Gate's song ANYONE OF US (STUPID MISTAKE)  
  
PERSONAL RATING: 7/10  
  
GOMEN!...if there are gram-errs & typos. DAIJOBU I'll fix it thou!  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
TITLE: A WINTER'S TALE  
  
CHAPTER I: WINTER LOVIN'  
  
*~@~HIEI'S POV~@~*  
  
I watched the snow fall from the dark skies of Japan. It was the same snow I was looking at for about a year. Yep, the kitsune broke down my barriers,  
crushed my sturdy walls and enveloped my wooden heart into his arms. I  
couldn't resist the irresistible. I smiled at him as he use his cell  
phone,( the thing he uses to call people) talking to his friend in school  
while walking foolishly with shopping bags in his arms. He seems to be  
enjoying this thing called Christmas. He told me that every year people  
would gather and enjoy the weeks and days by buying material things for  
their loved ones. As a high ranking Makai thief, the kitsune shouldn't be  
celebrating such ningen rituals, besides I shouldn't be here. I should be  
watching over Yukina and Kuwabara right now. But then again, the kitsune  
looked at me with his puppy dog eyes and then, I gave in.  
  
'Baka No Kitsune'  
  
Like I said, I can't resist the irresistible. 'Kitsune, you are temptation  
himself'. As I heave a big sigh, I looked around and saw the crowd  
expanding. The redhead that I was following vanished in the mist of  
ningens. I quickly pushed myself out of the crowd ending up in a dark  
alley. I jumped into the roof top of a building. There seemed to be a  
parade. Groups of people were singing and dancing and there were gigantic  
balloons. The gigantic balloons had the figure of a fat man with a big  
mustache and a long curly beard.  
  
The street light was open so I jumped on top of it still trying to find the youko, until I saw something that caught my eyes. It was my redhead. He was  
fighting through the crowd. His long red hair blurred my vision and his  
familiar scent aroused my hunger.  
  
'Baka no Kitsune. Where have you been?.'  
  
You seem to be a wonder in a distance. Like I said, I can't resist the irresistible. 'Kitsune, you are temptation  
himself'. I smiled to myself looking at the rushing youko. 'He must be  
looking for me or something.' I followed the running kitsune out of the  
crowd. He was heading towards the bus station. 'I wonder where he's  
going'.. I was thinking curiously while following the bus he rode. He  
didn't look like he was heading home.  
  
The bus stopped in an empty street. And guess who went out? It was the  
kitsune. He began running. Picking up pace, I followed his tracks from  
roofs to roofs, trees to trees. Just then he stopped. He stopped in front  
of a large house. He went in without hesitation.  
  
'What the heck is he doing trying to break into other people's homes?'  
  
The kitsune was suspicious so I followed him. I went into a sakura tree and  
luckily found the window beside it open. Strange, the room seemed to be  
empty. It was murky and frosty. Footsteps were growing stronger on the  
other side of room so I disappeared into the obscurity. A person came in.  
It was Kurama. I sighed in relief seeing him.  
  
"Baka no Kitsune"  
  
I appeared in front of him. He was surprised to see me so he hid under the  
dim shadows. "Hn. What are you doing here and why did you leave me  
surrounded by the swarming ningens?" I could feel him shrug under the  
inevitable eclipse. Unexpected things began to happen. He came out of the  
gloom and into the shade of the moonlight. Embraced. He encircled me with  
his arms and then, he kissed me. I fell into deep coma as he brushed his  
lips into mine. Entranced by his presence, I did it again.  
  
Like I said, I can't resist the irresistible. 'Kitsune, you are temptation  
himself.'  
The eying skies gazed at the calming city. It watched the window lights  
fade away slowly. But what eying skies were really looking at was not the  
hushed city or the resting people, but two unchanging hearts steadily  
beating as one.  
  
*~@~KURAMA'S POV~@~*  
  
The glass illumination opened my heavy eyes. Morning. I woke up with joy  
and fulfillment. Yesterday was a tiring day. I stood up and opened the window. Everything was covered in snow. It was as if everything was covered with white sheets of blankets. I stretched my arms and watched the singing  
birds. The room was quiet. 'I guess he's still sleeping.' I thought to myself. Last night, he snuck into my room and slept at my bed. Funny how he tried hard to astound me, and yet he succeeded. As I walk towards the door  
I heard a loud bark behind me. I turned and found Hunter awake. The blood  
hound jumped on me and licked my face. "Down hunter!" I said giggling on  
the floor. The beast has awakened. "Stop getting mushy on me alright? Now down boy." Hunter snuck in last night. I guess he's happy because I'm here. The last time I had his company was when he joined a dog contest. I was his  
trainer. The door opened and a smiling face greeted us both. "Ohayou." Tsubame said. Irugawa Tsubame has been my high school friend. She called me last night and said she had a plumming problem so I had to go and help her. "Gomenasai Shuiichi-san I had to ruin your business last night" she said as she helped me up. Hunter was barking in agreement. "Daijobu. No harm done.  
Besides, you needed help." Tsubame smiled at me shyly. "You must've been  
enjoying last night with some one special and I." Suddenly, I felt a pang  
of pain in my heart. Some one special? Scenes flooded my mind until it  
stopped into one picture. It was a handsome young boy, fiery black hair  
highlighted with white. His eyes were crimson and his lips curved into a  
smile. "Hiei!"  
  
'I forgot about him! Oh no!'  
  
I sprang out of the room and ran downstairs. "Ano, Minamino-sama, where are you going?" "Gomen Tsubame, I gotta go." "Demo, you haven't eaten breakfast yet. Wait you forgot your things.." She called. I strode out the house and ran as fast as I could to the bus station. I rode the bus and ran home. As  
I reach it, I quickly opened the door. "Kaasan!" I was breathing hard. I  
went to the kitchen where I saw my mother cooking. "Kaasan, um.. ano.."  
"Ohayou, Shuiichi-san. Would you like to eat breakfast? How was your day yesterday? Did you fix Tsubame's plumming problems?" she babbled. She seems  
to be in a good mood. It was pleasure seeing her again. She was too busy  
with work to even bother staying home but I understand her. "Kasaan?" I  
asked. "I fixed Tsubame's plumming problems. Don't worry. I was just wondering if .. um.. Hi.Hiei came here and looked for me." She didn't look  
at me as she replied. "You mean your fire haired friend?" she clarified.  
"Hai" I mumbled. "Ie.. he didn't." There was silence."Ah.. domo arigatou  
kasaan." I approached her and kissed her cheek. I left without another word. She just stood there looking at me as I leave the room. 'Where could  
the koorime be?'  
  
*~@~HIEI'S POV~@~*  
  
The glass illumination opened my heavy eyes. Morning. I woke up with joy  
and fulfillment. Yesterday was a tiring day. I stood up, yawned and  
stretched. The redhead was sleeping lightly beside me. I breathed in the  
scent of the aftermath as we did the unthinkable. Last night was the best night ever. I turned to kiss the red head when I noticed something. My head  
had gone berserk. I blinked my eyes twice. I wiped my eyes and closed it for a minute or so but nothing changed. It wasn't my kitsune. He's not the  
kitsune who broke down my barriers, crushed my sturdy walls and enveloped  
my wooden heart. In fact, I think. he's. a she "Nani?!" I stood up and removed the covers from the bed. There, lay a naked body on the bed. It was  
a ningen. A female ningen.  
  
'No. this can't be.'  
  
I dropped the covers. My hands were shivering. I couldn't believe it. No.. this must be a joke. I looked around the room hoping I just made a mistake  
but. everything was the usual, there was no fault. Last night, I followed  
the kitsune, we were together, we kissed and then. Like I said, I can't resist the irresistible. 'Kitsune, you are temptation himself.' And giving  
in to temptation was a stupid mistake.'  
Hypnotized by the dreading thought, I took my clothes, my katana and went  
out of the window. Out of the ningen's world. Out of their lives.  
  
"It can happen to..  
  
Anyone of us, anyone you think of  
  
anyone can fall  
  
Anyone can hurt someone they love  
  
Hearts will break  
  
'Cause I made a stupid mistake"  
  
KURAMA  
  
'Hiei?, where are you?'  
(Lost in the crowd at the mall)  
  
HIEI  
  
'Baka No kitsune' (Running fast from tree to tree in the forest of Makai destroying big rocks  
thrown at him by a youkai)  
  
KURAMA  
  
'Hiei.. where are you?'  
(Asking people if they have seen the person in the picture. -Picture of  
Hiei with Yusuke and Kuwabara eating watermelons-)  
  
HIEI  
...  
(Taking his clothes off with blood all over his body and heading to the  
spring to take a bath)  
  
It can happen to..  
  
Anyone of us, say you will forgive me  
  
Anyone can fail  
  
Say you will believe me  
  
I can't take my heart will break  
  
'Cause I made a stupid mistake  
  
A stupid mistake  
  
*~@~*TO BE CONTINUED*~@~* 


	2. Between Us

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ @~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@A WINTER'S TALE~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
AUTHOR: Bame-Chan  
  
NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Half my life I've been traveling the world with my mother. I never really enjoyed life much. But now that I'm staying in one permanent place, I will never let go. I'll never leave. I learned a lot of languages and what amused me was Nihongo. I learned basic words and their meanings. I tried them in this fic. Hope you enjoy it. I also apologize for the insubordinate grammars. I hope you understand. Send in reviews so I can improve the story. Love y'all!  
  
PERSONAL RATING: 7/10  
  
GOMEN!...if there are gram-errs & typos. DAIJOBU I'll fix it thou!  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
TITLE: A WINTER'S TALE  
  
CHAPTER II: Between Us  
  
One last cry  
  
Before I leave it all behind  
  
I gotta put you out of my mind this time  
  
Stop living a lie  
  
I guess I'm down to my last cry  
  
*~@~HIEI'S POV~@~*  
  
  
The pool was hot & warm. It continuously drowned my body. It erased the loneliness, the blood and the pain.. 'but why do I still feel bad? I killed  
a youkai without a single reason. It felt damn good. It contented me, it  
pained me. It wasn't the killing or the youkai. It was something else. I was hiding. But why am I hiding? Who am I hiding from?' I stood up and took my clothes. I could feel my insides growl. I knew I was hungry but I didn't  
mind it. The hunger could never erase my bemused emotion. The satisfied  
hunger could never fix the broken me. I thought for a while. The uncanny stillness made me tremble. 'Maybe I should visit Yukina and her husband to  
keep my mind occupied'.  
  
  
He left Makai.  
  
Without a single trace.  
  
*~@~KURAMA'S POV~@~*  
  
  
The blue sky was getting darker. The mist was getting thicker. Everything  
looked sick and damaged. Maybe not everything. Maybe, just maybe it might be me. I guess I'm sick. Too sick. So sick. I just lost someone special and  
it's all because of a stupid mistake. I could kill anyone right now.  
  
It's been days since Hiei left. I searched Makai, but found no fire demon. I asked Koenma if he had seen him, he shook his head in despair. I searched high and low. I kept asking people all over ningenkai if they have seen the boy in the picture. The boy in the picture. My pockets were filled with so  
many things. But the most important to me was the moment captured in a  
portrait. A picture of 3 young boys eating beside the sandy beach. A blue  
  
haired boy who smiled widely with determination sparkling in his eyes, a funny but fearless boy who clowns around and the one who caught my  
attention, the mysterious boy eating watermelons with the annoyed look on  
his face. The wind blew and a single tear trickled down my face. It froze  
while the snow fell from the scurrying heavens. I wiped my damp face and  
  
started walking until the wind blew hard. The picture I was holding  
flew. "Iie!" I shouted. "Mate kudasai!" I ran after it. I remember now. I  
passed by the appliance center and the weather man on tv said there would be an incoming blizzard. It flew fast, away from the empty streets into the  
crowded vicinity. I followed it not willing to stop. 'I have to get it. I  
was determined to. Because. Because. I need to.. or else.'  
  
It fell in the icy sheets of snow on the other side of the road. 'Whew. It  
stopped' I sighed in relief. But not relieved enough. I still have to get  
it. A young woman was walking on the side walk when she stepped on the  
little portrait. She removed her feet and took the picture that was lying  
on the floor. As I reach the sidewalk, I asked for apology. "Hontouni  
Gomennasai." I said. "Can I have the picture back?" I added. She didn't  
reply. She kept staring at the picture holding it tightly. "Ano.. do you  
know them?" She kept staring still and unmoving. It seems like she was hypnoticed by the picture. Maybe she knows Yusuke? Kuwabara? Or.. Hiei? Maybe, just maybe. "Ano, do you know the in the picture? The one eating the  
watermelon? Have you se..." before I could even continue, she replied  
abruptly. "Hai." My eyes widened. "Onegai shite mo iidesu ka?." She  
asked. "Uh.. ii desu."I replied. "Can you tell me his name?" he said pointing at Hiei. Sparks of hope flickered in my eyes. I knew it. I'll find the little fire demon and maybe this girl might even help me. But why  
do I have this strange feeling. I could feel my hands trembling with cold  
sweat.  
  
I could feel my heartbeat going wild. 'Am I nervous?' "Ano... He's  
name is..Hiei." I replied gradually fighting the uneasy feeling. The  
blizzard was starting to get stronger and the people around began going  
home emptying the streets. "Onegai shite mo iidesu ka?" she said again  
breaking  
  
the stare. "Mochiron desu, demo." She grabbed my wrist and pulled  
me. She started running and she was dragging me behind her. 'Where is she taking me?' "Mate! Wakarimasen." She let go of my wrist, looked at me as if  
she  
  
wants me to follow her and then she started running. I followed her  
until we reached the park. She stopped on a vacant bench and sat down. I stopped and looked at her. We were breathing hard. Exhausted. "Please sit."  
She said. I obeyed and sat down. There was an uneasy silence. The trees  
swayed as the wind blew. The snow dropped from the paradise above gently.  
Children were running throwing snowballs at each other enjoying every  
single moment of their youth. The park was starting to empty when they  
left.  
  
"Watashi.." we said echoing at each other. "Go on." I whispered. She looked  
at me. "Watashi no namae wa Enya desu." I turned to look at her. "O namae  
wa nandesu ka?" she continued while looking at the snow covered sakura  
tree. "Minamino Shuiichi. O ai deki te ureshii desu." I didn't sound glad when I said that. I know. It's because.. I had the strange feeling again. I  
could feel my hands trembling with cold sweat. I could feel my heartbeat going wild. 'Am I nervous?' "Sou, wakari masita...Like I said, I know him."  
  
  
  
She continued  
  
Everything stopped.  
  
The time moved slowly.  
  
Everything was covered with fog.  
  
Everyone was living a lie.  
  
*~@~HIEI'S POV~@~*  
  
'I finally reached it.' I looked at a little wooden house. It  
looked warm and cozy. Just like what I need, a warm and cozy place. The only warm and cozy place I know is far away from here. Far away and I'm too  
afraid to look for it. It was the Kitsune's heart. And it is distant. I  
looked at the closed window from the tree. Yukina was cooking supper. Kuwabara was playing with the kids. They look happy. Enjoying their selves  
  
like everybody else does.  
  
'Wait, I'm Jaganshi Hiei. I can satisfy myself. I can be happy too. Satisfy myself my way. I can do anything I desire. And the only thing to do that is to kill that ningen. Kill her. Everything is a fault.. Her fault'. Some one came out of the house. I went to another tree branch slowly and hid myself.  
It was Kuwabara. He must've felt my ki. I watched him look around  
searching...  
  
searching for me. "Koibito! Supper's ready." Yukina called. "Hai!" he replied. He looked around again, entered the house then closed the door.  
  
Bloodshed.  
  
Revenge.  
  
No one will stop me, no matter what.  
  
*~@~KURAMA'S POV~@~*  
  
  
  
"Three days ago, I was walking in the mall. I wanted to buy a new guitar  
because my old guitar was broken. While walking I saw him.. I saw Rio and  
...he was with another girl. He was cheating. I was aware of that. But I was not ready to accept it. I ran in the middle of the Parade heading home. Not only was my guitar broken, but also my heart...I didn't want anyone to see me shed tears. I couldn't. I tried to forget. I tried hard." Enya said starting to cry. I could see her porcelain tears shatter as it slowly fell from her naked eyes. I took my red handkerchief and gave it to her. 'Why is  
she telling me this? What's this got to do with Hiei?' "I ran out of the  
crowd until I reached the bus. I rode it and went  
  
to the empty streets. Someone was following me. I had visions that  
it was Rio following me maybe he wanted to ask for apology. I was scared.  
What if it's not him? I ran and reached home safely. Mom and dad was fighting again so I ran into my room. And I saw someone." She paused for a  
while and sighed.  
  
"He had the most beautiful crimson eyes that matched the  
moonlight." Her lips parted. She smiled and closed her eyes. "He was the  
most beautiful creature I've ever seen. And... and I couldn't believe he  
was right there." Enya took the picture out of her pocket and touched Hiei's face. My eyes become a large. 'Iie..' "I embraced him." She went on. "He was warm. And I.." "Yamete." I screamed. I had gone hysterical. I stood  
up and shouted at her.  
  
"Stop! What are you talking about?! Are you crazy? Don't say something about Hiei! Hiei would never do that to a complete stranger like  
you!" I blurted out hastily. There was uneasy silence again. "Gomen nasai.." She said looking at me confused. There was a glint of light in her  
eyes. Why? What was it? Was it guilt? Fear? Hatred? Or.. was it.. happiness? She started again "I've thought no one would attempt to do that  
to me. Loved me and gave me everything. He gave me that love even thou I  
don't know him." She looked at me. "He gave me everything that night." Tears began to form in my eyes. He gave everything to her that night? "No."  
I whispered "He told me he loved me." "No.." I said loudly "He  
  
hugged me and.." "No." I repeated "He kissed me.." It ended there. 'Hiei kissed him? Impossible! Hiei would do that to a complete stranger? He  
would do that to a ningen like her? He would do that? Lies!.. this is a  
lie!.. Why would I believe her? I don't even know her.' I took a step  
backward. "He has this.. tattoo in his right arm. a black dragon.. and he  
has this.."  
  
Finally, I set off covering my ears running away. "Mate! Mate!  
Where are you going?! Mate!"  
  
"Please.. Please tell me!" she called to me. I stopped. I didn't know why but I stopped. 'Why?' Did I enjoy hearing the torturing words. She already  
told me everything. I already know she's telling the truth. Did she enjoy  
hurting me? I had to know, so I stopped. "Who are you to him?" she  
continued.  
  
Droplets of tears fell from my eyes. "I.. I was..I used to be. to belong.  
to.. his.." I whispered to myself. "Mate! I need to know!" she called.  
"Please! Onegai!,.Please, tell me!"  
  
The shadows opened their arms widely.  
  
I was lost in a jest.  
  
Lost in the icy flames.  
  
No where to be found.  
  
*~@~*TO BE CONTINUED*~@~*  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
BASIC JAPANESE:  
  
Mate kudasai/Mate- Wait  
  
Gomen nasai/Hontouni Gomennasai- I'm Sorry  
  
Onegai shite mo iidesu ka?- Can I ask a favor from you  
  
ii desu- Ok  
  
Mochiron desu-alright  
  
Demo- But  
  
Watashi no namae wa ____ desu- My name is _____.  
  
O namae wa nandesu ka?- What is your name?  
  
O ai deki te ureshii desu- It's nice to meet you  
  
Sou- I see  
  
Wakari masita- I understand  
  
Onegai- Please  
  
Yamete/Yabero/Yamero-Stop/Please Stop  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
PLEASE SEND IN REVIEWS SO I CAN IMPROVE THE FIC. SEND IN COMMENTS  
AND  
  
SUGGESTIONS. I'M OPEN TO EVERYONE (^,^) 


End file.
